Asura's Angel of Death
by gryffinclaw08
Summary: Lets face it we've all wanted to know what would happen if good characters went bad for awhile. So this is the story of Maka and some others going bad, and Soul's struggle to fix it.
1. Stolen

**So this is my first fan fiction and as I was typing my friend (who hasn't even read Soul Eater yet) said it was great. Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure how any chapters this will be, but it should be a fairly good amount.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did Soul and Maka would already be together.**

* * *

One night was the end of the life we once knew. If only we could have seen it coming then I wouldn't be stuck here.

_One Month Earlier_

"Ahhhhh!"

That was what woke Soul up one morning, the one scream from Maka. He shot out of his room and into hers.

"Maka what's wrong!" He asked.

She was on her bed curled up in a ball crying and gasping. Her emerald eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks and chin.

"Maka what happened? Are you alright?" Soul asked wrapping a protective arm around her back. His answer was a small sob as she pressed her face to his chest. He immediately felt the wetness from her tears.

He let her sit like that for a few minutes till it seemed she had calmed down. Soul delicately lifted her head up again and asked again. "Maka what's wrong?" She stared up into his deep crimson eyes.

"I saw him. He called for me. 'Join me Maka. I can make you happier'" She sobbed again and pressed to his chest.

"It's alright Maka. I won't let him touch you." Soul reassured her. He rubbed her back trying to calm her.

Finally after much coaxing she fell asleep. Soul ran one hand through his bright white hair. _What does he want with Maka?_ Soul wandered into the living room and flopped on the couch. "Why Maka?" he wondered aloud.

'I could tell you that.' Great the demon again.

"What do you want?"

'Hmm, nothing from you, just answering your question.'

"No you didn't so tell me why!"

'Oh your about to find out.'

"Wait wha...?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" The families screamed pieced the silence of the quiet apartment again. Soul shot up. _Oh no!_

"Maka!" He ran into her room to find kishin Asura grabbing Maka ready to take her away.

"Soul help me!" Maka cried as she was picked up by one of the many scarves coming from the kishin.

Asura raised his head to find the disturbance. His strong black and white hair hiding his gleaming eyes as he smirked. "Sorry, but I'll be taking her." With that, one scarf wrapped around Maka's torso and the two were out the window.

"Maka!" Soul yelled running to the window. It was too late, she was gone. His love and technician, was now flying high into the darkness pulled by that monstrous human. Her dirty blond hair was flapping in the breeze, her emerald eyes pleading. She reach towards his now far away figure.

"Soul!"

* * *

**So what'd ya think. Pretty good for a beginner eh? Now then I'm gonna go finish the next chapter before I'm attacked by people who don't like cliffhangers.**

**Byes!**


	2. Falling

**So heres the second chapter. No real action just a little talking and storyline.**

**Oh and for people who don't know what a grigori soul is, its a soul with angel wings and can give the owner wings(If they know how)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater and blahbaty blahbaty blah!**

**

* * *

**

**Soul's POV**

_Why did I let this happen! I should have stayed with her. _I grumbled and flopped on the couch feeling hopeless. _Maka come back please. _I knew it wouldn't happen. I felt heat in my eyes, _No cool guys don't cry._

"You stupid demon why didn't you warn me!" I yelled. I needed to vent somehow.

'I figured I wouldn't bother,' the demon just laughed.

"Stop laughing you...you..."

'Ah ah aaahh, now you don't need to speak like that. She's fine.'

"Fine! She just got taken away by the kishin how is she fine!" Now that demon was bugging me. I mean she's fine when she is just been taken by the kishin? I felt the tears again, _No I won't cry._ But I did. I cried until I fell asleep. How uncool.

**Maka's POV**

I awaken to find myself high in the air. _Oh yea I remember now._ It was so clear in my head. Thos last few seconds. Both of us reaching, thinking our arms can reach across that maybe hundred feet. Tears well up. Then I feel the pain on my stomach and chest, I reach my arms towards it. It hurts so badly. I'm being flown away by the end of a scarf. It's digging into me. I struggled.

"Now now, don't do that. You don't want to be dropped do you?" That voice, so menacing, so...so....annoying.

"Take me back kishin!" I scream.

"What won't call me by my proper name Maka?" He snickered.

"No I won't, now take me back to Soul."

"I can't do that Maka. I need you. Your grigori soul is something I need desperately. Yours is the best I can find."

"Well I don't care, find another one and take me back." This guy was really infuriating me.

"Well if you want to be let go that bad." He chuckled. I had a bad feeling.

He let go of me and I was falling through the air. Took me 2 seconds to realize and I screamed.

**Soul's POV**

"Ahhhhhh!" Another familiar scream pierced the night air waking me up. _Must have been part of my nightmare._ I thought until I heard it again.

"Ahhhhhh. Someone help!" The voice was distinct.....It was Maka's! I ran to the window and saw her figure falling through the night air.

"Maka!" I yelled crimson eyes widening. _Is this what the kishin wanted to just drop her and kill her?_

'Oh no, he's just wants to make a point.'

"Demon what are you talking about? She's gonna die!"

'Really?' I could sense the sarcasm. _What?_ Then I saw it, the scarf quickly shoot down, grab her, and pull her back up. _What's going on?_

**Maka's POV**

Suddenly in my screaming that all to familiar scarf wrapped around my waist and pulled me back up.

"You wanted help?" He chuckled. _Is this funny? Is it just a game to him?_

"Not from you!" I spat at him my pale cheeks going red with my anger.

"Oh so you want to drop again?" I could feel the scarf loosening.

"No! Please don't drop me!" I didn't want to beg to _him_ but circumstances required it.

He just chuckled again. "Okay fine, but your mine now." With that we were flying again the pain on my stomach returning.

* * *

**So I spared you a cliffhanger. Not saying I won't in the future. Chapter 3 comin your way.**


	3. Welcome to the Castle

**Chapter 3 begins the story and action. The plot begins and maybe some confusion.**

**Normal Disclaimer**

**LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

Soul gave a sigh of relief as he saw Maka was safe. He'd rather she was alive with the kishin then dead.

'Aren't you going after her?'

"Of course I will demon, but I need to know where they're going first." Soul ran a hand through his hair. Where were they going? Then he saw it, floating in the sky was a small black castle. _Now how the heck am I gonna get there!_

_***********_

Maka saw the strange castle and stranger than that she thought it was oddly beautiful. _That must be where he's taking me._ She stared around usingher soul perception._ Right out of Shinigami's soul boundaries, smart._ Her blond pigtails whipped her in the face as they suddenly stopped, and she was put down.

"I have no fear of you escaping for the only way out is to fall and die, or fly." Asura chuckled knowing she couldn't fly yet. "Come along, Miss Albarn, I'll show you where I'm keeping you."

_He's being nice? What? No torture chamber for me until I help him?_ Maka was defiantly puzzled. He was being so formal. Last name, letting her walk, giving her a room, what was going on?

"Oh I almost forgot!" He exclaimed grabbing her again. _Here comes the torture _she thought. He pulled her down a long corridor and into a curious room.

The room was lined with strange charts and she thought they were to write down how she withstood things, but in the center of the room was only a small elegant chair with a tiny strange piece of machinery above it. Asura led her to the chair and told her to sit. No bars held her down and nothing hurt her.

"Now you won't feel a thing." He smiled. What was going on?

"What are you...?" Her sentence was interrupter by his loud yell.

"Moral Manipulation!" Her emerald eyes widened in fear. _No! I won't be the same!_ The machine fell and fit firmly on her head. It activated sending a whir of noise around her.

"Don't worry!" Asura yelled above the noise. Why was he acting so nice? "Your attitude won't change. I just need you to be loyal to me now!"

"No!" She screamed. She was loyal to Shinigami! She didn't want to feel anger towards him. "Stop!" But it didn't. The whir got louder, her thoughts were swimming. She just had to scream!

"No stop!"

*************

Down in the apartment even Soul could hear that final scream. _What did he do? Is she dead? Has she been tortured?_ Soul's crimson eyes widened. Was she okay?

'You worry too much' the demon chuckled.

"Of course I worry about her. She's my technician! I swore I'd never let her get hurt!" Soul was so frustrated. This demon was laughing while his girlfriend and technician was being hurt? How sick in the mind was that thing? Soul ran a hand through his hair. He had to help her, but how?

_And the fun has begun_ the demon thought.

*************

The room went silent. Maka's screams stopped as she looked up with those glossy, emerald eyes no longer shaded with fear.

* * *

**And another cliffhanger. :P this will be the last chapter for tonight. Chapter 4 tommarow and other favorite characters coming in. **

***Goes into dramatic narrator voice* What happened to Maka? How will Soul get to her? Who are these characters coming and when? Well I won't answer those questions but I will say this, I"M NOT BRINGING EXCALIBUR IN THATS FOR SURE!**

***goes back to normal voice* Ahem. Yea Excalibur annoys me so I won't add him. (might dicide to make a joke about him though I dunno) Now then I might start writing Chapter 4 but wont finish and upload till tomarrow.**

**I'm Gonna go hide BYES!**


	4. Escape

**So I bring you chapter 4. No new characters yet. I think next chapter, it depends. Don't kill me if I keep giving you cliffhangers their just.....exciting. So heres chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Soul was sitting on the couch running a hand through his thick, white hair._ What happened to Maka?_

*Knock Knock* someone was at the door._ Please don't be Spirit. How would I explain his daughter's disappearance?_ He opened the door and his crimson eyes widened with shock.

"Soul!" It was Maka. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ma...Maka!" Soul was dumbfounded. Just an hour earlier he had heard that first scream. He thought something horrible had happened.

"Soul we have to go....quick. He'll come back and....." She was cut off by one of his strong hands covering her mouth.

"Maka how did you get here? The castle is in the sky."

"I....uh....flew."

"How?"

"With my....uh....wings."

"I thought you couldn't use them without me? How?" Soul was completely confused._ What's going on?_

"I was scared and he had cut me." She showed a quick slash across her stomach. "I just jumped off the castle.....and flew." Maka stood there waiting for his reaction.

"We need to leave before he comes." Soul finally answered. They both raced to their rooms and packed their bags.

"Let's go Maka."

"Hai."

Without a moment to lose they were running from Death City. They got to about the middle of the desert and flopped in exhaustion.

"Hey Maka."

"Soul?"

"What did he want with you?"

Maka paused then answered. "My soul."

"He wanted to eat it!" Soul was infuriated. Not only did that...thing...want to take her away, but kill her! He reached for her....

Maka raised her arms in defense. "No, no Soul. He didn't want to eat it. He wanted it because it's a grigori soul."

"Oh." Soul backed away feeling stupid, or in his words, uncool._ At least he wasn't going to kill her._

They sat the next few minutes in silence, it felt like hours. Maka finally burst the silence by a loud sob.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul came to her side and wrapped his arms protectively around her._ Is he coming? Is he speaking in her head?_

Maka stared up with her tear filled, emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry Soul." Then she burst into a new round of sobs.

"For what bringing me with you? I would have come no matter what. I'd die for you." Soul was confused. She knew that right?

"No Soul, not that. For this." She backed away as a large shadow surrounded him.

* * *

**.......another cliffhanger......chapter 5 maybe later today. Not tomarrow of course. I'm gonna try to make chapters longer so hang tight.**


	5. 5 Begining of the end of normal life

**Yes I am lazy and yes I crammed for this to be as long as it is. Long enough for you now person-who-I-don't-remember-your-penname-cuz-I-deleted-the-E-Mail XD  
****Random note  
**normal speak type whatever......**Duh  
**_Thoughts  
_'The little demon in Soul's head.'

**So after stupidity, more laziness, and much frustration I shall give you your late Christmas present, the long awaited chapter 5!  
**

* * *

The last two things Soul saw were 1: Maka's tear filled eyes as she mouthed I'm sorry again. And 2: The kishin's eyes gleaming in triumph.

*************

He woke up in a room with black marble walls. His head hurt, then he felt a warm squeezeon his hand. Looking up he saw the teary eyed Maka, she was still crying.

"Maka, please stop crying, it makes me feel bad." He gave a small smile to see if it would help.

"I...I can't. It's my fault you're here." She sobbed. _So uncool, making Maka cry._"And Asura wants to see you.....I don't know what he wants but.....I don't think it'll be good." She collapsed onto his chest to cry.

Soul patted her head. "I'm pretty sure it'll be fine, this is me you're worrying about!"

"No it won't."

"Stop being so negative! Do you think he would want me here to just hurt me?"

"Well I might." A dark voice chuckled in the background. "Now I think I should have my chat with Soul now hmm."

"NO! I mean ummm... He's still hurt from that bump on the head when he fell over!" She Maka chopped him quickly.

"OWW. What was th..." Soul muttered.

"Shut up Soul." She whispered back.

"You two do know I can hear you right. And anyways we all know hes been hit with that book so much he'll recover fast." The voice chuckled again.

"Not funny." Soul jeered back.

"Soul come on before she hits you again." It laughed.**(A/N Asura please don't kill me in my sleep for calling you an it.)**

"But...but..." Maka stammered. She clinged to Soul as he got up. "Maka let go I'll be fine." He pushed her off and walked to where the voice had been coming from. Maka just flopped her head on the bed where Soul was seconds ago. As he kept walking there was the kishin, evil eyes gleaming like always.

The two walked down the hall past many other black doors. "Why all the black?" Soul asked.

"It suits me. Anyways its not all black." They kept walking in silence till they came to a room that was white. "See."

"Oh haha, prove your point by taking me to the white room."

"So your probably wondering why Maka is obeying me right?"

"Well obviously, she hates your guts...I thought,"

"You remember what happened to Kim and Jacqueline at Arachne's right?"

"The Morale Manipulator! But I thought,"

"I happened to make one and I had to use it on Maka,"

"Does she know?"

"Of course not! Telling her that she actually doesn't obey me and obeys Shinigami, who knows what would happen."

"......So what about me?" Soul gave him a questioning glance.

"Having two of you on the brink of insanity would not be a good idea. Anyways there'snoneed to because you'll stay with her no matter what."

_Well at least I'm staying the same it gives me a small chance of getting us out._

"Oh and don't think of escaping without her or attacking me." Asura smiled, "Escape and she'll be sad and alone. Attack me and.....well you would never forgive yourself."

Soul glared at Asuraand cursed under his breath.

Both heads shot to the door as they heard footsteps running faster, harder, screaming, "Please don't hurt him!" Makaburst in the room, "Please Asura."

"I told you I wasn't...." Asuramassagedhis forehead. "I was done talking to him anyway," He looked over at Soul, "You can go with her now."

Soul gave him one last glare and followed Maka out the door.

"He....He didn't hurt you right?" Maka wispered looking down.

"No and don't be so sad it's not your fault." Soul tried to cheer her up.

"Yes it is!" Maka screamed glaring up at him. "I brought you here! I tricked you!"

"Even if you hadn't done that I was going to come anyway."

"What?"

"I won't let my meisterandgirlfriend get hurt. I will protect you with my life."

"Soul....you don't have to. I could get away myself but..."

"I will protect you from him. I will always come. I will get us out of here."

They reached Maka's room. They walked in and Maka flopped on the bed. Soul sat next to her, one arm around her.

"I...don't want....to leave." Maka whispered guiltily.

"What are you saying! You're a prisoner! He's a demon!" Soul practically spat.

"No....he's my master." **(A/N this was the end of my chapter 5 but since I promised here comes what was chapter 6.)**

"What are you...." Soul started to ask.

"He's my master!" Maka screamed at him "I can't leave him. He needs me."

"Needs you?"

"I'm his only chance to win, to survive. I have to help him."

"He's a demon! Must I say it again!"

"I don't care! He needs my help so I will!"

"Fine! Help that demon! Be a demon! I. Don't. Care!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul walked out the door, rubbing his head mumbling, "Stupid kishin messing with her head. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well since you called us both demons."

That unmistakable chuckle. The voice that's ruined their lives. Soul whipped around, crimson eyes shooting daggers.

"Asura why do you want us?" Soul spat.

"Well since most of my fights against Shinigami are in the air I thought why don't I get a gigori**(I feel like I'm spelling this wrong)**to help me, they can fly. So why don't I take that little star meister."

"Then why me?"

"I knew you would come anyway and she looked so pitiful alone."

"So you used her to get me."

"Now I have a gigori soul meisterand a death scythe." Asura smiled. It was a horrible, wicked looking smile.

"So now what?"

"I strengthen both your souls then we attack Shibusin."

"Alone?"

"Do you want help?"

"Stop grinning like that, I don't like it."

*********

Maka was in her room crying her eyes out._ How could Soul say that! _It's one thing to call Asura a demon, but herself! He deserved that Maka Chop._ Yet...I feel bad for hitting him. He just wants me to be safe. But....._Maka wiped crystal tears out of her emerald eyes._ But I don't want him hurt just for my safety._

"Maka," A low voice said from the door. She whipped her head around.

"Master Asura!" Maka shot up wiping tears from her eyes.

"Don't call me master, soon we'll be equals."

"What?"

"Your soul strengthening begins today."

Maka followed him out into the hallway where Soul soon joined them. They walked until they got to a large circle room padded like a dojo.

"Now then Maka, wings," Asura commanded.

Maka nodded and white wings shot out her back.

"Soul transform," He commanded turnings torwards Soul.

Soul became a glowing blue mass then appeared in Maka's hands. A silver blade with black teeth. One crimson eye stared.

"Hmm...so different from the blood red blade the first time we met." Asura pondered circling them, analyzing everything. "Right before we strengthen you two must learn to fight in the air. So fly."

"Technically we do know how to fight in the air," Soul jeered.

"I mean my way, not you broomstick-like way before."

Maka pumped her wings over and over, gaining altitude. "Now what?"

"Fight this, I have no need for it." A kishin egg thing flew up into the air and swung scissor-like claws towards them. Clang! Scythe against claw. Metallic clangs filled the empty room. Maka sliced over and over but it was always blocked.

"Maka!" Soul yelled and she understood immediately.

"Soul Resonance!"

"Perfect," Asura purred.

"What the..." Soul said.

"It's.....it's black," Maka wondered. The Witch Hunter was strange. It wasn't its usual bright blue, instead it was black with tinges of blood red.

"It's the same thing just...tweaked," Asura yelled up to the confused meister and weapon hovering in the middle of the battle.

"What do you mean by tweaked," Soul asked.

"Doesn't matter right now. It'll still work the same," Asura assured. "Look out!"

The monster had come back, claws pointed at Maka. "Forgeting me?" Its voice was metallic and just plain creepy.

"Maka now!" Soul yelled. She swung the strange scythe, her wings straining with the effort to keep it airborne. The blade went right through the monster, killing it. Maka lowered herself back to the ground where Asura was waiting. Soul came back to human form and stood next to her.

"You'll be fine with air combat. Now then..."

"What was that?" Soul spat at him. "You could've gotten us killed, launching that attack at us. Not tellin us about that strange resonance!" Soul was fuming.

"Calm down Soul," Maka said. "Asura what was it?"

"Ahem it has no name for I havn't given it one. It works just as well as a Witch Hunter...."

"But what about those tweaks!" Soul spat practically acid.

"I was getting there. When I gave Maka the power to fly without you I changed her resonance to.....how do I put this....satisfy the needs of battles ahead."

"Like against our friends and Shinigami!"

"Soul!" Maka snapped emerald eyes blazing, "How could you say that! For all we know he might not want to fight them!"

"No Maka its true. I told Soul this earlier. We strengthen your souls so they can help me defeat Shinigami and the others with..minimal damage."

"So we are fighting them?" Maka asked, her emerald eyes lost their angry gleam and now looked clouded.

"yes Maka. I need your help so I have less chances of getting killed."

"So me and Maka will be used as sheilds!" Soul was ready to grab Maka and run for it, no matter the consequences.

"No no. I want to fight Shinigami so its 2 on 1. Him having to focus on both of us keeps us each from getting to hurt."

Soul glared off to the side not wanting to look at the kishin. Maka looked down seeming upset.

"But if it pleases you Soul gave me an idea earlier."

"No. Don't do that," Soul snapped turning his head back in the kishin's direction.

"Tell me this....idea," Maka said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Oh no." Soul whispered then cursed under his breath.

* * *

**Again srry this is late but I'm lazy as you all know and while I was typeing I kept getting distracted by other fanfictions. So this took me 2 days to actually type. Anyways thank you all for being paitent with me and giving me ideas which got me out of my writers block and now chapter 7....er I mean 6....shoot I'm gonna have to relable them. Sorry for any spelling errors and what not I cant use word right now becuase my computer had to reset itself twice so I have to find the code we got with word.**

**Replies to your reviews....**

**MattsMarshMello: yea I was wondering about how to make them evil and your right you just cant....and I know the perfect way to not make them evil using Black Star's stupidity  
****  
HeadlessLucy: glad you liked the cliffhanger though you might not like this one XD. Oh and the thing with Chrona I was already thinking of that.**

**Ambrie-Chan: Glad someone else is as lazy as mine and yes I do accept anonymos reviews and no you didnt send one. Oh and srry but the ending kinda has to be cheesy because theres no other way to end it. and its not gonna be that cheesy.**

**So thank you all for waiting and its funny how so many Soul Eater fans think alike and that deep down inside we have always wanted to see good anime characters go bad....even if for a short while.**

**Gomen-nasai for taking so long and yes I do like leaving chapters on cliffhangers so everytime I post I'm gonna have to hide from you all so BYE!!!!**


	6. One more AN sorry :

**I kept tellin myself "No don't make this authors note until the next chapter. You have to stop it with the authors note chapters." But I had to. The thing is that I've lost my feel for this story. But don't think this shall be the end of Asura's Angel of Death. It won't! Gomen-ne all of you wonderful people but the updates are going to be really slow with this story until I get my feel back. Hopefully I'll get it back in the summer because the entire June I will be home. Just don't expect much in July. I'll see if I can get my feel back. But I do have something for you all! I have my other story Black Rose Spider which is going awsomely. It updates much more....maybe because it involves me and these things are thought during real events. I really like that story and for you guys, I'll give you a hint for its upcoming stuff.**

**There are alter egos! One alter ego shall cause an un-wanted death. There is much funniness! And one girl shall be shuned and run away, forced to never see friends and family again.**

**So since it'll be awhile until chapter 6, I sugest finding something to do. Again I'm really sorry but I can't think of anything. If you have any ideas please tell me, they might help. So until I update....bye Yall :'(**


	7. I'm really sorry about this

**I kept saying I wouldn't do this, that I wouldn't give up, but I think I have. So this story will be put on hold until my feel comes back. I'm really really really sorry about this. I'm actually starting to cry but, I just can't write this. I tried to write chapter 6 minutes ago but I was forcing myself to even try. If any of you can be of any help I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Oh and Slade2.0 yelling and cussing at me will not make me go any faster. You called my story a f*ing story, which comes out as an insult. Maybe if you put the F-bomb at the begining of the sentence it wouldn't have been insulting.**

**Again I will ask for you ****to check out my other story, it is updated more frequently and I am fighting the urge to type it right now.**

**I'm really sorry for this everyone. But this is goodbye for who knows how long. Also if you reveiw, please put helpful suggestions this time instead of just telling me to update.**

**Bye everyone :(**


End file.
